


i come back to this place (just to remember the taste of strawberry wine)

by queenofthestarrrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plans For The Future, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, that are ultimately shot to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthestarrrs/pseuds/queenofthestarrrs
Summary: Wanda, when she first arrived in the United States, did not think of herself as a Pinterest person. And yet, here she was planning out an entire dream house via little pictures collected on an app.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	i come back to this place (just to remember the taste of strawberry wine)

“We can paint the nursery yellow, and Vis, do you think you could learn to crochet? When I was a child, my father crocheted blankets for our entire family. He learned the skill from his mother who learned it from her grandmother. She thought it was important that he some kind of tangible skills. He wasn't very good, but he tried his best. Each night, we would wrap ourselves up and know that we were loved enough to the point of creation. I want that for our children.” 

Wanda leaned into the crook of Vision’s arm while she scrolled through Pinterest, tapping through rapidly through her feed. He smelled like the extra-strength organic laundry detergent that he spent over twenty minutes searching for in the local corner store. He was so meticulous in everything he did, carefully examining the bottles of ingredients, scent, and value before tenderly plucking one off the shelf and holding it up for her to smell and give her approval. They had agreed on a sweet-smelling lavender that reminded her of the flowers outside of the Avenger's Compound. They would walk by them often when they had been together there, in the early days of her grief. The memory and Vision's intense interest had made her laugh. She felt almost normal. 

Growing up in a war-torn country, as an orphan, Wanda had always just picked the cheapest she could find in their seldom stocked store or whatever she could get from the aid workers. When she was with HYDRA, it depended on what they had wiped her down with between tests and experiments that tore at the very fiber of her being and penetrated her very soul. Moving in with the Avengers, she had just used whatever Stark had stocked in the bathroom she had to herself. She and Clint often joked that the only thing that soap had smelt like was wasted money. 

The cool breeze from the open hotel window drove her closer into his arms. His thoroughness and sensitivity made her laugh, but it also made her feel safe. Vision had a view and excitement for life she found refreshing, unlike anything that she had ever experienced. Being with him reminded Wanda that had she had left her old lives behind. And each part of her life had felt like its own lifetime. Her years were brimming with enough pain, sorrow, and agony to hold for a whole lifetime. However, Wanda reminded herself that she was building something new, something solid. For the first time since she was a small child, she had hope and a plan for a brighter future. 

Wanda, when she first arrived in the United States, did not think of herself as a Pinterest person. She didn't have enough time to cultivate a fantasy. She still had too much to handle in the real world. And yet, here she was planning out an entire dream house via little pictures that other people posted on an app. 

“I suppose with enough practice and time, I could attempt it. Although, I do not have a mother to teach me.” Vision began to rub tiny circles on her back. She melted into his touch. His touch was firm and loosened all of the tension she had carried in her back. The teams they left behind felt like oceans and decades away. 

"You have a motherboard," Wanda joked. 

Vision rolled his eyes dramatically and broke into a broad smile. "Do you think your grandmother would have liked me, sweetheart?"

“Well, I think she would have loved you. Although, let’s hope she wouldn't hold your attempts at cooking against you.”

Vision laughed goodnaturedly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Carefully, he wrapped the hotel duvet around the two of them, encompassing in what seemed like endless white fluff. “Well, in my defense, I have never eaten. However, I would say that I am doing quite well at using a blanket at the present moment.” 

Wanda smiled so hard that her cheeks hurt. 

-

She clung to the deed as if her entire life had depended on it. And in a way, she felt that it had. As Vision had written, this was their future. This was the place they were going to grow old in. Westview was nothing to brag about, and the lot of land was dusty and rocky. It would have taken a good few years of work for their plans for their dream home to manifest into an actual standing building. 

There would be a delightfully large yellow nursery where they were going to have the children they planned on adopting grow and flourish in all of the love they were going to be showered in. Unlike herself and her brother, these kids would never have to know another lonely night; they would know daily that they were wanted and cared for. And each night, they would wrap themselves in homemade blankets just like the ones her father had given her. 

The two of them had planned on building a large, open-concept kitchen like the ones they had seen on the home improvement shows they used to watch when Wanda couldn't sleep at night. There would be plenty of space for cooking and crafting the perfect dinner - the kinds of comfort food that she hadn’t had since she was a little girl, the food her mother used to make. She planned on celebrating endless birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries with elaborate cakes and sweet pies. There would be plenty of space, she had hoped, for all of the Avengers and their loved ones and her children and their friends. She would have a family again, and she would welcome them all around her table. 

She and Vision would finally have their own bedroom. Not her room in the compound that the two of them would occasionally share with the hope that none of the other team members would notice. Not a hotel room where they would spend a few blissful days together before they had departed to fulfill obligations they had made to people other than each other. No, they would have their own space in beautiful and calming neutrals. They would have a bed covered in the heaviest and softest blankets that Vision could find. He would wrap her up every night before bed and hold her while she slept. 

Finally, they would share a beautiful living room. She didn’t care about the particulars. She was simply insistent that they would have a large television. Just as she always had, Wanda looked forward to sharing the shows she loved with her family. It was her most treasured memory, and she hadn’t dared of making new ones. At least, not until she had met Vision. 

Now she would have none of it. All of these dreams dissolved to dust, just as she had. At the moment, she wished she had been dust again. It would be a sweet relief from the neverending pain she had been living since she had come back. They were out of time. Her future had been stolen from her and the reality, like a physical wave, knocked her down to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> wandavision is really out here making wanda and vision my favorite characters. that's wild. 
> 
> also where did this robot get enough money for a morgage?


End file.
